


Si chiama bacio

by Deb1989



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb1989/pseuds/Deb1989
Summary: Mamma volta il viso verso di lui per quanto possibile e le loro labbra si uniscono. Bocca su bocca.Si chiama bacio.E mamma e papà se ne danno sempre uno quando lui torna dalla miniera.{Flash-fic | Slice of life | Everlark | Post!Mockingjay}
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Mr. Everdeen/Mrs. Mellark (Hunger Games)
Kudos: 1





	Si chiama bacio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It's called: kiss.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976749) by [Deb1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb1989/pseuds/Deb1989)



_Mamma sta lavando i piatti, ha riempito il lavandino con l’acqua di cottura e ci ha immerso i piatti sporchi, molti scheggiati, per poterli lavare.  
Papà sarebbe arrivato a breve, ormai deve aver finito il suo turno in miniera e sarebbe entrato in casa, sporco di carbone. Ma a mamma non importava, non lo rimproverava mai se sporcava qualcosa con il nero che aveva nelle mani; non si lavava via del tutto anche se papà ci metteva tutto l’impegno possibile nello sfregarsi le mani.  
Sento la porta cigolare e dei passi sul pavimento rovinato, avrei voluto corrergli incontro, ma mia sorella attira la mia attenzione, chiedendomi di giocare. È sorridente, mio padre. E fischietta. Fischietta sempre quando torna a casa dal lavoro. Mi fa l’occhiolino e si avvicina alla mamma.  
Lo vedo stringerla. Circonda la vita di mamma con le sue braccia e le dà un bacio sul collo. Delicato. Poi un altro sulla mandibola, salendo piano sulla guancia.  
Mamma volta il viso verso di lui per quanto possibile e le loro labbra si uniscono. Bocca su bocca.  
Si chiama bacio.  
E mamma e papà se ne danno sempre uno quando lui torna dalla miniera._  
  
Mi ritorna alla mente questo ricordo lontano, un fulmine veloce che squarcia la mia mente perché Peeta è dietro di me, le sue braccia mi stringono la vita e ho sentito la sua bocca sul mio collo, sulla mandibola, sulla guancia.  
Lascio scivolare il piatto che stavo lavando nel lavandino colmo d’acqua e chiudo gli occhi.  
È appena tornato dalla panetteria, che ha riaperto, dopo che l’hanno ricostruita.  
È appena tornato dal lavoro e mi ha raggiunto, come mio padre faceva con mia madre. Non ha fischiettato entrando in casa, ma sono sicura che stesse sorridendo. Perché Peeta sorride, spesso.  
Sento una piccola scarica lungo la schiena e mi domando se succedesse anche a mia madre, o se sono i ricordi ad avermela fatta provare.  
Mi volto verso di lui e le nostre labbra si uniscono. Bocca su bocca.  
Si chiama bacio.  
Ed ho capito il significato di questo gesto. Significa grazie, anche oggi sei tornato da me. Sano e salvo. Perché basta un niente a spazzarci via, e noi lo sappiamo bene.


End file.
